


Just us and the speakers on

by SoulLove



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, One-Shot, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulLove/pseuds/SoulLove
Summary: Baby you're now on fire, girl you're on fireOut in the dark, wrapped up in the starsSo right, girl I'm so highYou and me, wild and freeWay out in the woods nobody for milesLove in the back of the truck with the tailgate downJust us and the speakers on <3This fic is based on the song Speakers - Sam Hunt!





	Just us and the speakers on

 

“Sorry, baby… It’s really not working.” I announced to Gwen, closing the hood of my truck. She let go of the keys and gives up trying to start the engine, resting her back on the seat with a sigh in defeat.

 

“What are we going to do now?” She asked as I got inside the car. It was getting darker and we were stuck in the middle of a corn field with no help in sight.

 

I had the brilliant idea of bringing her to see the plantation this after lunch. We were enjoying a quiet summer afternoon here at the ranch, just us, since the boys are in London with Gavin visiting his parents. It’s our favorite hobby these days: get the truck and drive with no particular destination in mind, with only our own company and the radio to entertain us.

 

But we didn’t took into consideration that the truck could have a mechanical issue in the middle of one of those outings.

 

Lucky for us, the weather is nice, not too hot, since it’s almost nighttime. I carry a small gun used for hunting when the kids are not with us underneath my seat in case there’s a wild animal in our path, so this wasn’t my concern. We also had wine and a couple snacks in the backseat. The only issue was mostly the time wasted waiting for help.

 

“I’m gonna call James at the ranch and ask him to come at our rescue. It just might take a while for him to get here.”

 

“That’s okay. I have nothing better to do… I guess I could wait by some hot cowboy’s side.” She replied with a naughty smile on her face.

 

I stepped outside the truck to made a quick call to James and tried to explain where we were, but I could tell he wasn’t quite sure he got the instructions right. When I hang up, I turned around but couldn’t find Gwen.

 

“Over here!” She shouted, raising her hand. She had climbed into the back of the truck. I laughed and went there with her. “I thought we could be more comfortable laying down here while we wait.”

 

“Good idea. C’mhere.” I adjusted myself at a corner and motioned her to come lay resting her back in my stomach. This way she wouldn’t have to endure the hard floor of the truck. She left the music on, playing our favorite 80’s playlist.

 

“What did James say?”

 

“He is on his way here, but I’m not quite sure he understood exactly where we were. Phone reception here sucks.”

 

“Thank God I have a strong cowboy to keep me safe, then.” She said, giggling, and I kissed the top of her head, crossing my right arm over her stomach.

 

“I will fist fight a deer if you in danger. Can’t say that it would be the first time.” She let out a big laugh, throwing her head back.

 

“Cowboy, you’re so funny.” She said, rotating her torso to look at me.

 

“I’m glad you find my struggle in your defense amusing.” She pouted a little, trying to be angry that I mocked her, but she could never pretend for too long with me. I loved that I had the power to make her laugh all the time. It made me feel like a Superman. I stared at her with my best boyish smile, completed with dimples, and soon she was laughing too.

 

Another thing that I loved about being with Gwen: one look at my lips would be enough to change the mood. It was like adding gasoline to a fire.

 

“So…” She began in a low, raspy voice. “What are we going to do while we wait?”

 

“It seems like a too good of an opportunity to be wasted, huh?” I softly caressed her back, travelling up and down her spine.

 

“Opportunity for what?”

 

“For another first for you: make love on the outdoors.”

 

Gwen gasped, half surprised, half aroused, blushing a little. I smiled like a king and kissed her.

 

She recently confessed to me that both her exes were to “vanilla” in bed, not really in the mood to try anything new. Too uptight for her wild and free spirit. Having a girl like Gwen and not being willing to go outside your box sometimes is like expecting a hurricane to accept being contained into a jar: it’s not what hurricanes are here for.

 

We worked as a couple because we’d never feel like we needed to tone down our personalities just for the sake of the other person. We could be bold, funny and dork. The worst case scenario was that the other one would try to be bolder, funnier and dorkier. But it was a delicious competition. We had spent too much time being chipped away by our former spouses, so we made a vow not to despise or mock when the other one was being goofy. Not that we needed that vow. Our first reflex was to be goofy together.

 

It was like this with our sex life too. All ideas were welcome because we both knew we wanted to experiment out of love and intimacy. There was no relation of power or submissiveness between us. Quite the opposite: it was like we were teenagers that just now were getting the chance to try something new.

 

She climbed into my lap, straddling me. I helped her and rested my hands on her thighs, feeling the warm and soft skin where her shorts ended. She reached for my hat and took it off, craving to tug my hair just the way she knew I liked it. I dove into her neck, grunting when she pulled me, harder this time.

 

Two years in and I still get horny as a virgin every time I breathe her scent.

 

I kissed and sucked the soft skin of her neck until I was satisfied with the red mark I left there. She moaned and brought my head up so she could smash her mouth into mine. Our tongues danced around each other, sparkling the fire within ourselves. I was already going crazy over her.

 

The night had fallen and now a soft breeze was circulating around us, the nature’s way of trying to cool down the heat of our bodies. But our fire had only one extinguisher possible and we were halfway there.

 

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her with only her bikini top. I reached for her breasts, pulling the bikini aside, and was satisfied to see goosebumps all over her skin. I kissed her nipples and licked them until I heard her moans get louder. She was a sensitive girl, her terminal nerves always on the brink of an outburst. And I absolutely loved that even the slightest touch of mine had the power to drive her insane.

 

I could feel the bass line of the song reverberate through the bodywork of the truck and inside my own chest. I could feel Gwen’s heart beating so fast on her ribcage it felt almost like this was our first time together. I’ve never seen an old love feel so new. I guess that was our magic.

 

I slipped my hand under her ponytail and brought her face closer to mine to kiss her filthily and deeply. Her eyes were pitch black and her cheeks were flushed by desire. Somehow, in the middle of such an intense feeling, she found a way to smile at me and I mirrored her expression, feeling like the luckiest guy alive. One an outstanding woman like Gwen Stefani had the power to turn a moment so sensual into something so romantic and flawless with a simple smirk.

 

“I can’t believe we’re about to have sex in the middle of the woods!” She whispered.

 

“Well, first of all, this is a corn field.” She rolled her eyes, saying under her breath ‘ _potato, potato’...._ “Second, there’s no one around us for miles. Are you embarrassed to be naked in front of squirrels and birds?”

 

“Maybe! Poor things, having a filthy old couple like us banging in front of them, disturbing their sleep…” My gosh, Gwen was too pure for this world. I kissed the top of her head, smiling. I wish I could be half as innocent as her. I mean, who else cares about squirrels like that?

 

“Let’s give them a show worth seeing, then…” We smiled for each other and I switched our positions, putting her underneath me. I pulled my shirt off me and placed it under her head, so she could be comfortable.

 

I shower the skin of her stomach with kisses, going further down after each one of them. I took a moment to soak her in after finishing undressing her, wishing I could snap a picture of her like this, naked and simply breathtaking under the stars.

 

I gently spread her legs and she smiles and covers her face with her hands, a little embarrassed for being naked and this exposed out in the open. So I kissed her inner thighs, approaching her center slowly until she is rather hot and bothered, the embarrassment long forgotten.

 

When she is worked up enough, I start licking her clit. She squirmed and arched, letting the wind carry her moans. I don’t know how much time we have, so I decide to go all in at once, penetrating her with two fingers. She screamed and tugged my hair, closing her eyes, getting lost in the moment.

 

I gave her my best moves, and pretty soon my name came out of her lips like a prayer. I felt a flood of her juices in my mouth and I licked them up, the sweetest and most delicious dessert I’ve ever tasted. While she recovered from her orgasm, I took off my pants and boxers and pumped my dick a couple times, preparing myself to enter her. The sight of Gwen lost in pleasure and not giving a fuck to the fact that she was naked in the middle of nowhere on the back of my truck already pushing me too close to the edge.

 

I launch my hips forward, penetrating her with a long deep thrust, going all at once.

 

The first few times we had sex it was always all-time high. We were crazy, loud, wild…. But as our love grew, we found out favorite type: the slow-burn, passionate and intimate sex. She was fascinated by my eyes, always wanting me to look at her while we were making love. She says that she never got the chance to see blue eyes so close, and couldn’t get tired of them.

 

We shared so much by that connection, even more than with words. We didn’t need to say anything, our gaze could tell a million stories. Emotions far greater than our poor vocabulary could never fully grasp.

 

I never knew I could feel this way for another human being. I thought I knew what love was. Hell, I’ve been married twice. I thought that was nothing new for me in that department. But boy, I was wrong. Every day with Gwen is a new discovery, a new and exciting thing for us to explore. I wouldn’t give this up for nothing in the world.

 

I was pounding into her really slow, not caring much about speed. I wanted to treasure this moment, share this time with her and make some new memories together. And, for a while, she enjoyed, fondling my cheeks and getting closer to my ear so she could whisper sweet nothings to me, saying how much she loved me and how good she was feeling right now.

 

But my girl was getting impatient. She craved her nails on my shoulder, her tell-tale sign that she was getting closer to her release. So I picked up speed, feeling my own orgasm building up on the bottom of my stomach.

 

Two more thrusts and I felt her insides clenching my dick. I let her ride the wave and soon I followed her, jumping off that cliff while sharing a deep kiss.

 

I layed next to her when we finished, taking deep breaths to steady my heart. She let out a chuckle and hugged my waist, placing a chaste kiss on my ribcage.

 

“Thank you... for another first.” She whispered.

 

“Anytime, baby girl.”

 

The sound of a car approaching startled us. Giggling like teenagers getting caught, we quickly put our clothes back on.

 

I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot, how was it? Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
